


Pride

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-09
Updated: 2006-11-09
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Rabastan will make Rodolphus proud of him





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

When the sorting hat is placed on his head, Rabastan immediately looks at the far table to find his brother. Rodolphus is a third year Slytherin, the house that their father and grandfather proclaimed the only one worthy of a Lestrange. Ever since he was a child, Rabastan has heard about the noble house of Slytherin, and he knows that Rodolphus has already made a name for himself there despite his age.

The sorting hat is quiet, which is odd because he was told that it usually talked a lot. He shifts on the stool and hears the cat-woman, as Rodolphus identified her, clearing her throat behind him. Everyone is staring at him, and he feels his face heat up the way it always does when people look at him. Unlike his older brother, he prefers to be overlooked. Rabastan likes to be the observer instead of the center of attention. It’s one of many ways in which he and Rodolphus aren’t alike.

The hat is taking forever to make its announcement. The rest of the kids waiting to be sorted are shuffling in place and glaring at him. Rodolphus is whispering to a pretty girl seated across from him, and she smiles as she laughs. He recognizes her from the parties that Mother and Father host but can’t remember her name. She’s a Black, he knows, and when she smiles that way, he doesn’t think she looks quite so pretty. He looks away from her, shivering slightly, and bites his lip as he tells himself not to be scared of anyone here.

Finally, the sorting hat speaks. Rabastan’s eyes widen when he hears the decision, and he looks right at Rodolphus. His brother is no longer smiling and laughing. Instead, he’s scowling like he did when Rabastan tried to fly his broom during the summer. The cat-woman removes the hat and gently pushes him towards his new house’s table. Rabastan walks there slowly, feeling his brother’s gaze on him the entire time.

He sits at the end of the table and doesn’t reply to the greetings from his new housemates. Instead, he sees the disgusted expression on Rodolphus’ face and knows he disappointed his brother again. He’s let his family down, too, and fears facing his father after this. He looks up and sees Rodolphus mouth ‘Pathetic’ across the tables before shaking his head and looking away.

At that moment, Rabastan vows that he’s going to show Rodolphus that he’s not pathetic and worthless, the way their father claims. He doesn’t know how, but he’ll make Rodolphus proud of him again one day because he hates disappointing his brother. Rodolphus always defends him, always keeps him safe, but now his brother has turned away from him. Rabastan won‘t cry, though, because crying is for babies and not Lestranges. He looks down the table at his housemates and sighs softly.

Ravenclaw might be wonderful for them, but, to him, it’s going to be seven years of hell.  



End file.
